The Untameable
About 'The Untameable' Living in room #16, which was previously the room of fallen souls, is what we have taken to call 'The Untameable'. No other name is known for this being, as it is both violent and dangerous. After several hours, we could not tame it (hence the name) and so Mike threw it into the room and locked the door. Twice. It is thought the Untameable came through the pipes below the Mansion, which ultimately lead to the sewers. During the great Typo Cancer Depression Era, one incident occurred in which a large hole was blown in the floor of the now-named room #16. Many creatures and also normal animals flooded into the Mansion, and we had an extremely big problem on our hands. Hugh managed to block the pipes up after many attempts of spitting his phlegm at various intersections of the pipes, thus stopping anything from getting in again. Many beasts were slain, mainly by Mike, and all the animals were killed or eaten by Wype. However, a few select things still existed... And the Untameable one was within that group. He(?) was discovered last weekend, during a cleaning route by Eugene. Eugene luckily survived an encounter with this monster, however he is visibly shaken up as a result. While we do not have the exact quote-for-quote document of what he said, here is an account written up which details the events in real time. 04:16am. Eugene is tired, and he has another hour and 44 minutes before his shift ends. The dreaded graveyard shift. Our cleaners hate this shift, and they should do. Barry and Eugene, unluckily, share the shift however they only have to do it once per week each. Barry has shared with us previously his best tactic is downing an energy drink before the shift, and carrying nuts/seeds in a knapsack with him along the way. If hunger strikes, he simply eats them and drinks from his water pouch. The nuts and seeds grow in the Garden of Delights, and are therefore super in terms of healthiness and energy levels. Eugene on the other hand, does not like nuts. He struggles with his horrible 6-6 shift, each Saturday night. At the time listed above, Eugene decides to have a sit down in room #16, before he begins cleaning it. He sighs as he watches the slight breeze blown empty crisp packets around (Scran's doing), as well as dust and bits of floor, and wood. He knows this room alone will take him at least an hour, but as he gets up a slight smile runs across his face as he knows after this it is home time. Eugene begins cleaning, and after the floor is rubble-free, he walks over to a sheet covering a large square-shaped object. As he pulls the sheet off, he is startled. GET OUTTA IT A voice says. Eugene looks up and sees under the sheet was a... well, not quite, but something that looks almost human-like. He doesn't speak, but instead his eyes tell his story: Eugene is perplexed. Without a moments notice, the figure stands upright and turns around. Eugene is shocked now, as a huge shadow covers him entirely, and the daylight that bursts through the small hole in the roof is covered by this massive figure. Eugene runs out instantly, but unfortunately as he does, Rookie passes him and enters room #16. In a moment of panic, Eugene slams the door and Rookie is left confused, now staring up at the massive angry beast. Oh shit were Rookie's last words. Eugene describes that the beast picked Rookie up, and threw him ferociously into a large rock which sat in the corner of the room. Rookie's head basically exploded and blood and stringy bits of brain flew everywhere. Not a good situation. We are working around the clock to ensure that The Untameable is tamed, finally. Our thoughts are with Rookie's family at this difficult time.